


Silent Declarations

by coloradocas (erlenmeyertrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Handwriting, Headcanon, Random - Freeform, signatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenmeyertrash/pseuds/coloradocas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your signature is a little piece of your identity, and you leave it everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> idk? it's 1:00 in the morning and this came tumbling out about as eloquently as a fall down the stairs. enjoy.

Dean’s signature is probably just a capital D, short scribble, capital W, longer scribble, with maybe a ‘dot’ (if you can call it that) for the i and a ‘cross’ (again, if you can even call it that) for the t. They both look the same, just in different directions- the cross sideways, the ‘dot’ looking more like a diagonal accidental mark, like the path of a stray bullet glanced off the paper. And it’s scribbled quickly and without thought, as if it’s been thoughtlessly practiced thousands of times- on receipts from old breakfast shops in small towns, on hotel waivers, on fake bank accounts (sometimes, for an alias, he’ll change the ‘D’ and the ‘W,’ and keep everything else the same. Rean Finchester. Jean Sinchester. it humors him). It’s chicken scratch, short, choppy handwriting, and you can’t tell where one letter ends and the next begins because to be honest, Dean couldn’t tell you either. He can read it, but he couldn’t spell it for you.

 

Sam’s, though? Sam went to law school. He went to  _Stanford_. He had to take copious notes on everything, probably taught himself shorthand, but also realized he’d need some damn good essays-  _readable_  essays- to get anywhere. Sam has signed his name on ACT and SAT test booklets with pride, and it shows.

His signature looks somewhat similar to Dean’s- large capitals, S and W. But that’s where the similarities generally end. The tail end of the S curves gently in for the rounded ‘am,’ a bit more like cursive; it comes naturally from tying all of his letters together. The last 9 letters of his last name are written just like that, too. At the top right end of the W, you can see- if you squint- where the pen was just barely picked up off the page, the smallest distance possible for optimal notes and studying. the tittle of the ‘i’ and the cross of the ‘t’ can accurately be paired with their own respective quick-cursive letters. The end of the ‘r’ curves back in to the rest of the name. It’s clear, professional-looking, and easily entirely decipherable if you look for just over a second.

 

When Castiel fell, somehow- ironically- the ability to write was passed down in exchange for his heavenly powers. His signature is calligraphic. The C practically belongs scribbled in white on a bright red soda can. His signature looks printed out by a computer- it’s a font, gracefully written, each lowercase letter evenly spaced.  _Castiel._  After the final loop of the l, he connects it to a line extending the rest of the way across the signature line, as if to fill an empty space.

 

One day, he doesn’t add the line. He lifts the pen and, daringly, begins another capital letter. W. Then back to lowercase. i. n. c. h. e. s. t. e. r.

Castiel glances up at the brothers, who pay no notice to the love note he is scrawling across the receipt. He hands it to the waitress without a word.

 

He practices on napkins.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (again it's 1 a.m. so this is probably subpar as far as grammar... and fluency... and plot... and everything ok this is just really bad)  
> but if you have any comments please tell me, anything at all, you'd actually make my day :) thankyouuu


End file.
